Rogues/Roleplay
ononHere you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 In Twoleg-Place... Sudoka screamed as one of the dogs tore its claws through her eye. -- Savara paniced and raced towards the sound. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice peered into the alley were the hissing came from. Icewish ♥ 16:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Loki went closer to the sound, the sparks slowly becoming blue flames. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara slammed Loki out of the way as she raced into the alley and attacked one of the dogs. --- Sudoka's face was drentched in blood, unable to see out of her right eye. She screamed louder. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) A snake-like monster lunged out of the shadows. It bit the dog on the neck, causing it to writhe on the ground for a few moments, unable to control it's muscles, and then die. Icewish ♥ 16:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka screamed in terror of the monster as she sunk intot he corner, a pool of blood surrounding her. -- Savara's eyes turned blank, she stared at her sister like stone. "S...Sudoka!" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The monster vanished into the shadows, taking the dog's corpse with it. Icewish ♥ 17:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara shivered and collasped, passing out. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was comforting Eurydice, who was crying in terror at the sight of the snake. Icewish ♥ 17:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Loki got back up tried to find out where the snake was. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka laid in the corner, her eye still bleeding. -- Savara laid on the ground, (still passed out) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The two headed back to their den. Glacey 18:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara slowly stood up and raced over to Sudoka. She picked her up and ran off. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Firestorm woke up early the next morning. Glacey 18:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara walked in the alley firestorm was in and said sternly. "Do you know anything about herbs?" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm shook his head. Glacey 18:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara shifted her bloody paws and nodded. "My sister is in terrible condition." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm shrugged and walked away. "I don't care, go bother someone else." Glacey 18:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Anger bubbled insdie Savara. "Maybe if you were a bit nicer some she-cats would acually like you! I don't care if you just got your little fragile heart broken! My sister is dying and not even you, a heartless tom, would care! Maybe so but whatever, walk off, I don't give a s***!!" Savara snarled out and turned around. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm just smiled and padded out of the alley. --- Eurydice was talking to her friend Icy about what happened yesterday. Glacey 18:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara growled and padded off mumbling. "He needs some sense knocked into him." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded out to hunt. Glacey 18:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara glanced up at her sister, she was slumbering. She decided to go for a walk. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) He caught several rats. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ava gnawed on a bone. 19:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine and Jaystone walked together. She purred as he flicked his tail at her. A small blush formed on her face as she looked at him. -- Jaystone smiled and ran his tail down her back. -- Moonshine stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Firestorm. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm ignored her and began to stalk a mouse. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine smiled a bit and curled her tail around Jaystone. --- Jaystone smiled and purred, "You are something you know that?" Moonhsine laughed as he licked her nose. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm caught the mouse and padded back to his alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine felt like she was in love, with MossClan Cat.. ---- Jaystone glanced at her unsure face and meowed, "Hey are you ok?" --- Moonshine nodded Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 20:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose padded quietly around the alleys, searching for food. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded into a street and burted out crying. "If I never left my twoleg home then Sudoka would have never followed me and I wouldn't be in this mess!" Savara couldn't stop crying after she started. ---- Mufasa padded around the alleys in search of something to eat, his hunger ached at his sides. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) She found a old, rotten rat and started to pick at it. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara laid her head down and slept. ---- Mufasa caught three mice and spotted a small she-cat. "You really shouldn't eat stuff like that. Its called crow-food. Its disgusting." He threw her a mouse and only nodded as he walked off. --- Gem shuffled through her herbs. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose picked up the mouse and quickly ran away. --- Firestorm stretched. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara sniffed and walked into an alley she hissed at Firestorm and concentrated on a pebble and threw it at him. She smirked and sped off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm growled angrily. --- Rose ran quickly into a random alleyway. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara laughed behind the wall of the alley. --- Mufasa smiled as the cat ran off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) (She's not a kit, she's just smaller than most cats :P) Firestorm hissed, and began to pad out of the alley, when he spotted a rose-gray she-cat. ---- Rose wanted to run, but she found herself cornered between the tom and a dumpster. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara snickered as she padded away. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose realized that she had dropped the mouse the tom from earier had given her. It was just outside the alleyway, but she was to terrified to even move an inch. Firestorm walked over to the mouse and tossed it to the she-cat, though Rose was still to afraid to even move. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara glanced at Firestorm's sudden kindness. She tilted her head and sighed. She stretched her paws and yawned. --- Mufasa padded around. ---- Moonhsine licked her lips and sat down with Jaystone. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay